


seven attempts at love

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/11/16





	seven attempts at love

**Author's Note:**

> o2/11/16

If there was one thing Yifan had never understood about Yixing, it was the fact that he had this yearly habit of _kissing_ him. Despite being totally okay with the gesture, Yifan didn’t comprehend the reason behind it. The first two years, it wasn’t a big deal. They were simple kisses to the mouth, Yixing’s warm and beautiful lips on his making him melt at the brief contact. He could never bring himself to just go with it, because it was Yixing and they were friends. He didn’t like Yixing then, but Yixing was very good at kissing and it was definitely unforgettable.

The third time Yixing had kissed Yifan was back in 2010. Yixing was drunk, and Yifan had a boner, and it sort of made sense but not really, not entirely. It had been a mess of lips and libido, Yifan completely unsure of what was going on, but they were kissing on the New Year, and he liked it. He liked it, but not enough to end up calling Yixing his.

Yixing tried his luck again on the last day of 2011. Everyone at the New Year party was dancing, and only Yifan and Yixing seemed to be alone in the kitchen. Yifan leaned against the counter, and Yixing pretended he had drank enough to make it seem like he wouldn’t remember that night. Yixing had walked close to Yifan, and tiptoed so his lips reached his. He kissed the taller man, his hands wrapping around Yifan’s neck to pull him much closer. Before Yifan had a chance to hold him, Yixing pulled away with a smug smirk.

“Why did you kiss me?” Yifan remembered asking.

“You were the only one around.” Yixing confessed.

He recalled 2012, when Yixing kissed him because _no one else did_. Yifan figured it was a good reason to kiss someone. Besides, he had missed the taste of Yixing’s tongue on his, and his sweet and powerful taste.

On the New Year party of 2013, Yifan should have expected Yixing to kiss him, but he didn’t. Yixing hadn’t shown up, but he remembered that at five in the morning, there was a knock at his front door. Yifan opened it and realized it was pouring outsides, and Yixing was standing there for a mere second before his lips attached themselves onto Yifan’s. Cold, shivering lips kissed Yifan passionately, and this time Yifan had enough time to hold Yixing tightly before he pulled away.

He did pull away, but only after Yifan had shut the door to his apartment. “I’m kissing you because it hurts not to.” Yixing confessed. The first day of 2014 was the only day they spent together in bed, but simply because Yifan didn’t make anything official.

They didn’t see each other for an entire year after their last encounter. Luhan hosted another New Year party, and this time, the last person Yifan was expecting to see was Yixing. He should have been expecting him, but he wasn’t because they didn’t particularly talk after they had had sex. Seeing him now was only awkward because Yixing was ignoring him and he knew it, so he waited until the party was over to follow Yixing home.

He arrived earlier than Yixing did, and it took the younger man by surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Yixing asked as he unlocked the door.

“I want to talk.”

“After a year?”

That one hurt.

“You left before I woke up.”

“Well you could have called.”

“You could have left a note or something.”

Yixing let Yifan in, and before he had a second to walk away from closing the door, Yifan pushed him up against it. He let his lips linger over Yixing’s, who felt his breath hitch in his throat.

And Yifan kissed him, after _years_ of passing up the opportunity. Yixing tasted absolutely delicious, even more than he had remembered. He kissed him with gusto, with passion, and he felt Yixing moan into his mouth, as if he had succumbed to Yifan’s every whim.

When Yifan finally pulled away, Yixing looked at him in awe.

“Why did you kiss me?” He asked.

“Because I love you.” 


End file.
